


I'M TRIGGERED

by LokiLetsDoLamp



Series: Avengers One Shots [9]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Like really angry, Not a Story, im just angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLetsDoLamp/pseuds/LokiLetsDoLamp
Summary: OH MY GOD IF YOU SEE THIS PICTURE YOU WILL DIE





	I'M TRIGGERED

IF YOU GOOGLE MCU MOVIES ONE OF THE FIRST MOVIES TO SHOW UP IS WONDER WOMAN

FREAKING WONDER WOMAN

WONDER WOMAN IS A DC MOVIE

GOOGLE CAN TELL ME THE MASS OF THE SUN IN 0.3 SECONDS

BUT IT CAN'T TELL THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN MARVEL AND DC

KLFDSJLSA;DKJFASLDKFJAS;LDKFJS;LDKFJSALDKFJSD;LKFJSAL;DKFJSADLKFJSADLFKJASDL;FKJSDALFKJSADL;FKJSDA;LFHQEUR82Y3897421YOIEDHWFLKJSDF

 


End file.
